


Bad days

by tetsuskitten



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Eddie is having a bad day and Venom doesn't know what to do.





	Bad days

**Author's Note:**

> my way of coping with the shitty day i had and also contributing, however little, to our monsterloving little family

**You are mad at us, Eddie.** Venom’s already booming voice echoed through Eddie’s skull like a stray bullet, seemingly hitting every spot and worsening his growing headache.

_No shit, Sherlock_. Eddie replied with no short amount of annoyance in his voice.

**We are _Venom_**. Venom said, pointing out they were not this Sherlock Eddie spoke of, and Eddie laughed but not a good laugh, Venom could feel, an hysterical laugh, like he was short of breath.

Sometimes Venom was like a small, murderous and overly possessive child with very limited knowledge of the world he was living in. Yes, he was learning. Slowly. And on most days Eddie was patient and he would explain himself, he was happy to educate Venom on whatever he was curious about, but that was not the case today. Today was just one of those shitty days when Eddie was overworked, running on autopilot and on edge about every little goddamned thing. He kept repeating to himself _don’t sweat the small stuff_ , but he kept sweating and the small stuff kept happening. First it was the ATM that was out of order, and then the second one was out of money, and the third fucking one was out of order too and at that point Eddie wanted to scream at whatever God he didn’t believe in that he was being a motherfucker and he should honestly stop because he would either scream, cry or go on a murder spree. And since he had Venom, who would be delighted to feast, he hoped things would start looking up or he would be flossing bones out of his teeth tonight.

And Eddie realized he had no actual, reasonable reason to feel like absolute shit and annoyed at everything, but alas here we were, having a hissy fit because the umbrella got stuck in some lady’s bag and Eddie just wanted to disappear into a cave and resurface when this mood was all over.

**Eddie, your lungs are moving too quickly**. Venom’s voice shouted again into his brain.

_Please just shut up for a second would you._ He knew okay, he _knew_. He could feel it, loud and clear, shaking him up like an earthquake on the inside. The stimuli of the city around him made things 20 times worse, it was dizzying and mind-numbing, so much so that he looked too quickly around, didn’t see the car coming and his brain ringed with Venom’s call and the car’s horn blaring. When he came to he was standing on the other side of the street. Venom had taken over. And Eddie still wanted to be angry, he wanted to yell at Venom for doing it because it was _his_ body. But that wasn’t true, it was _their_ body and Venom had gotten them out of harm’s way. But Eddie was tired.

_V. Take me home._

Venom didn’t say anything this time, just took control of their body and got them home safely, put Eddie underneath the warm shower spray after rummaging inside Eddie’s brain for what to do in these dire situations and then put them to bed.

 

The next day, Eddie woke up feeling better. He made breakfast and turned on his computer, set on working through the morning. It was quiet. As quiet as it can be in a chaotic and loud city, but in the apartment and in Eddie’s mind it was silent.

_V?_ Eddie called. He knew Venom didn’t sleep so there must be another reason for this quietness.

Venom’s answer was more of a hum, a whispered hum. That was suspicious.

_V, is there something wrong?_

**Voice is too loud. Was hurting you, Eddie**. Venom replied in the quietest voice he could muster, even though it wasn’t easy having such a deep and powerful rumble.

_V… Yesterday was just a bad day. Humans have those. I’m sure you do too. But I’m good now._

**Are you sure, Eddie?**

_I know you’ve checked over and over inside if things were back to normal. I’m sure._

**Why do you have bad days?**

_Don’t know really. Probably just needed to rest. Sleep is important._

**Then don’t stay up so late.**

_I don’t always have a choice, V._

**Of course, you do.**

_V, I know what you’re gonna say._

**We do whatever we want.**

_Yes,_ that _. But it’s more like we do whatever we want outside of the work that pays for our house and your snacks._

**Can always go on a human only diet.**

_New York would run out of bad guys, V. Probably._

**Eddie, we do not want to have bad days.**

_I’m sorry. I know my pain is your pain._

**Do not be sorry, Eddie. We just wish we could kill the stupid part of your human brain that makes you have bad days.**

At this Eddie laughed. _V, that’s very sweet of you. For future reference, chocolate helps. And music. And staying home._

**We will remember that. For future reference.**


End file.
